Enemys Attract
by bballdude1027
Summary: Jin and Hwoarang have always been enemys until now. Don't read if you are offended by homosexual acts. I didn't want to write a story that was just about sex like alot of people do. I wanted it to be really good.


Hwoarang looked through the dojo window at Jin who was training for the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4. He walked into the dojo and started training near Jin.  
  
"What do you want?" Jin said as he looked at Hwoarang.  
  
"I'm here to train," he replied.  
  
"Okay, let's have a practice match to see who is stronger," Jin said.  
  
"I'm all for it," Hwoarang replied, "but you can't use your eletric gloves."  
  
"Fine," Jin said. He pulled off the gloves and threw them about ten feet away from him. He pulled off his shirt to reveal his perfectly muscular chest.  
  
"Impressive," said Hwoarang.  
  
"I know. I've worked at it," replied Jin.  
  
They took their stances and began. Jin started by throwing a punch. Hwoarang blocked it and gave Jin a kick in the chest. Jin fell to the floor. He quickly jumped to his feet and gave Hwoarang a punch in the mouth. Blood streamed out of Hwoarang's mouth as he kicked Jin about ten times in a row in his chest. They jumped away from each other about fifteen feet apart both gasping for air.  
  
"You've improved," Jin said to Hwoarang.  
  
"So have you," Hwoarang replied, "but I can still whoop your ass."  
  
"You looked like you were having a bit of trouble just now," Jin said, "I think it's the other way around."  
  
"Yeah right!" Hwoarang yelled. He ran up and threw a punch at Jin. He dodged it and kicked Hwoaring so hard the he flew across the room to where he was standing before he threw the punch.  
  
"I'm done," Jin said, "I'm hittin the shower." He picked up his gloves and his shirt. He walked towards the locker room.  
  
"I guess that I'll take one too since I'm so sweated up," Hwoarang said.  
  
He walked to the locked room and went to his locked which was a couple lockers from Jin's. He looked at Jin who was getting undressed. Hwoarang did the same. He put his clothes into his locker and took out a clean towel. He looked at Jin who was putting his close into his locker. He too took out a clean towel and shut his locker. He walked across the locked room and walked into the shower. Hwoarang did the same. He walked over to the showers and opened the door. He closed it when he got in. There was only a few people in there. There was he, Jin, and 2 other men who he had never seen. He walked over to a shower.  
  
"You're hot," said one of the strange men who had just walked over. The other one came over too.  
  
Hwoarang looked up and said "What?"  
  
"He said you're hot and I agree with him," said the other man.  
  
"Get away from me you fuckers," Hwoarang yelled.  
  
"No," they both said.   
  
"My name is Mike and this is Kurt," Mike said.  
  
Kurt laid a hand on Hwoarang's chest. Mike slapped his tight ass.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me!" Hwoarang yelled.  
  
"No," they both grinned.  
  
Mike went behind Hwoarang and rapped both arms around him. Kurt bent down and and grabbed his feet.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Hwoarang yelled.  
  
Mike took one hand and covered Hwoarang's mouth. They held him down on the floor. Kurt leaned in towards Hwoarang's manhood and opened his mouth. He went closer and stuck out his tongue and licked Hwoarang's penis. He slowly put it in his mouth and could feel it getting hard. Hwoarang tried to wrestle out of their grasp but couldn't. Hwoarang's dick grew fully hard as Kurt went up and down on it with his mouth. He turned around in a half circle, dick still in his mouth so that Mike could force Hwoarang to suck Kurt's dick. Mike held Hwoarang's head in place and grabbed Kurt's penis. He forced it into Hwoarang's mouth as Kurt started moving up and down with both his mouth and his crotch. Mike walked to Hwoarang's legs and pulled them up. He forced his large hard cock into Hwoarang's asshole. He started thrusting. All this time Jin was staring in disbelief.   
  
He suddenly yelled "HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" He walked over to them, picked up Kurt who had just spurt a crap load of cum into Hwoarang's mouth and threw him up against the ceiling. He then picked up Mike and threw him against the wall. He was thrown against a metal handle for turning on the water. Hwoarang just laid flat on the ground, not moving. He went over to Kurt and kicked him as hard as he could in between the legs. He then went to Mike and did the same. He walked over to Hwoarang and picked him up. He walked out of the shower. He carried Hwoarang over to their lockers and laid him down on a bench.  
  
"I can't believe I was raped," Hwoarang said slowly.   
  
Jin opened his locker door and gave him a towel. Hwoarang wrapped it around himself. Jin got one for himself. He dried his body and put it back in his locker. He walked to Hwoarang's locker and opened it. He got out some of Hwoarang's clothes. He took them to Hwoarang. He gave Jin the towel and and put on his boxers. Then he put on the rest of his clothes. Jin went to his locker and put on his boxers. He had forgotten to close Hwoarang's locker. He closed it and went back to his locker. He put on the rest of his clothes and shut his locker. Hwoarang stood up, but couldn't keep his balance. Jin caught him.  
  
Jin walked out of the dojo, Hwoarang still leaning on him. They walked to Jin's car. He put Hwoarang into the passenger seat and closed the door. He walked around the car and got into the drivers seat. He drove to his apartment. They out of the car and went to an elevator. They got in and Jin pressed the button to the top floor. They went down the hallway to Jin's apartment. They walked in. Jin picked Hwoarang up and took him to his bedroom. He laid him on his bed.  
  
"I feel really gross," Hwoarang said, "can I take a shower?"  
  
"Yeah but I might have to help," Jin answered.  
  
"That's a good idea," Hwoarang answered.  
  
Jin carried Hwoarang to the bathroom. He took off Hwoarang's clothes and carried him to the shower. He turned on the water and picked up the soap. He handed it to Hwoarang. Hwoarang washed all that he could. Jin took the soap from Hwoarang and washed his back. He put down the soap and picked up the shampoo. He opened it up and poured some into his hand. He rubbed it through Hwoarang's hair. He put the shampoo down and washed it out of Hwoarang's hair. He turned off the water and got Hwoarang a towel. Hwoarang dried off.  
  
"Burn those clothes," Hwoarang said.  
  
"Why?" Jin asked.  
  
"I don't want any reminders of what happened," Hwoarang answered.  
  
"Okay," Jin said.  
  
They walked to the kitchen, Hwoarang in a towel, and Jin in wet clothes from helping Hwoarang. He got a pack of matches and went to the balcony. He lit the clothes on fire. He then poured water on it.  
  
"Do you have any mouthwash," Hwoarang asked, "I can still taste that fuckers cum."  
  
"Yeah, it's in the bathroom in the cupboard" Jin answered.  
  
"Thanks," Hwoarang said. He went to the bathroom and used the mouthwash.  
  
"That's better," he said.  
  
"You can borrow some of my clothes, were about the same size," Jin said.  
  
"That's okay, I don't really need them," Hwoarang replied.  
  
"Okay," Jin said.  
  
"Here's your towel," Hwoarang said giving Jin his towel. He revealed his bare naked body.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you to my bed," Jin said.  
  
Hwoarang put his arm around Jin's neck. They went to the bedroom.  
  
"Do you want to be under or on top of the covers?" Jin asked.  
  
"Above," Hwoarang said.  
  
Jin carried Hwoarang to the bed and laid him down.  
  
"Here's the remote," said Jin, "I'm gonna go to the store."  
  
"Please don't go," said Hwoarang.  
  
"Ok, fine," Jin said.  
  
Jin went over and sat on the bed next to Hwoarang.   
  
"I wanna thank you for all this," Hwoarang said.  
  
"It's nothing," Jin replied looking at Hwoarang.  
  
They leaned closer in to each other and started kissing. They kissed more passionately than they both had ever done. Hwoarang took his left hand and grabed the back of Jin's head and grabbed Jin's hardening penis with his right hand. Jin took his right hand and grabbed Hwoarang's swelling cock. They both stopped using theirs hands but still kissing, took off Jin's clothes. They pulled his shirt over his head and then took off his pants and socks. Jin took off his boxers as Hwoarang started kissing him all over his body. He started with Jin's neck and went down to his nipples. The nipples became hard rather quickly. He then started kissing him down the middle of his body. When he came to Jin's hair below his belly button, he licked it. He went lower and deep throated Jin's amazingly huge cock. He sucked it for what seemed like decades. Then they switched places. Jin started to suck Hwoarang's large dick which was the same size at Jin's. Hwoarang put his hands behind his head a let out a long moan of pleasure. He stopped giving Hwoarang a blow job and lifted his legs.   
  
"Hand me that lubricant in my night stand, Hwoarang," Jin said.  
  
Without speaking, Hwoarang opened the night stand and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant.  
  
He handed it to Jin. Jin opened it and put it on Hwoarang's asshole and on his own penis. He put three fingers into Hwoarang's ass and pulled them in and out. He put more lubricant on Hwoarang's asshole and slowly slid his cock into it. As he slid in and out of Hwoarang's asshole, Hwoarang stroked his penis. They switched places and fucked until they both let out a crap load of cum. They had had sex for two and a half hours. They kissed each other on the lips one more time and fell to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning Hwoarang awoke alone. He walked out of the bedroom naked to see where Jin was. He heared the shower and went in the bathroom to see Jin. "He saw Jin's shape behind the glass. He opened the shower door and walked in. Jin looked at him and smiled. They had sex again in the shower and went to eat breakfast. They were both naked as they ate.  
  
"Do you think that you're ready for the tournament?" Jin asked.  
  
"I think that I have a good chance, but I need to train a lot," Hwoarang answered.  
  
They talked for along time and Hwoarang decided to leave.  
  
"Can you lend me clothes, I don't wanna walk down the street naked," Hwoarang said.  
  
"Oh sure," Jin answered.  
  
  
  
  
Months passed as Jin and Hwoarang dated. They eventually lost touch with each other. Months later they met for the first time in a year at the King Of The Iron Fist Tournament 4. They decided to become a team and won the tournament. They took control of the Mishima Zaibatsu and ruled it together. They fell in love all over again and fucked every night. 


End file.
